


Summer Lovin

by Trinidad



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: F/F, Love, M/M, gay boys, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinidad/pseuds/Trinidad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the sports season starts, you know you're in for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin

They are all gay.

The end.


End file.
